Revenge is a dish best served cold
by Hotchglare
Summary: After the events in 'Not so run of the mill', Hotch finally makes his move on getting his own back on Rossi. Short one shot. (You don't need to have read Not so run of the mill this can work on its own)


**REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED COLD**

**AN- **** I don't own them, CBS does, I just play. This is a short one shot, follow up to "Not so run of the mill." It does work on its own if you haven't read that one. I just really had to have Hotch get his own back in a playful manner. **

Aaron Hotchner had been back at work for a few month now, with no ill effects and the teams normal routines had fallen back into place with ease. As was typical he was at his desk early after dropping Jack at school and was going through some routine emails waiting for the team to arrive. Most of the emails he didn't really need to pay much attention too, routine bits of information that he'd file away. This morning though one caught his eye, an appeal for an agent to help with a trip that was being arranged for one of the local schools to visit.

Now generally Hotch ignored this sort of email as well, since it was normally passed on to some support staff when every agent in the building decided they were too busy to help. No one wanted to spend the day walking round the building with children's tours.

He opened the email and read the rest of the information, 4 tours in one day, with an hours break in the middle. A slow smile spread across his face as he hit reply and sent off a volunteer. Someone who he owed pay back, and had done for a few months. Now was his chance.

A reply came back very quickly questioning "Really?" Obviously very surprised by the volunteers name. Hotch confirmed the agent was more than interested and eager to pass on his knowledge. He waited a few more minutes and the confirmation came back, it was a done deal. They would expect the Agent the following Monday at 8:30 sharp ready for the first tour group at 9.

Anyone that really knew Hotch, would testify that when he was at work he was serious and didn't often smile. Today however, after making a detour to the printer and swearing Garcia to secrecy, was very different. He approached the team now at their desks with Rossi trying to dodge some of Reid's early morning statistics he entered the bull pen with what could only be described as quite a mischievous grin. Very much like his son.

"Hotch?" JJ questioned recognising the unusual look for the stoic unit chief.

"Dave, Before you go to your office" He blocked the older agent keeping him in the middle of the bullpen. "Do you remember when I was in hospital, you got Jack on your side and cornered me into that damn medical assessment?"

For a split second Dave looked blank, then a wry smile crossed his face.

"Oh yes. Good times. Well Aaron it worked didn't it, you passed and you're okay?"

"Do you also remember i vowed that one day I'd get my own back?"

Dave's smile suddenly vanished, a more concerned look crossed his face. "Uh... Yes.." Rossi wasn't a man to get nervous, he'd dealt with all sorts in life so nerves didn't phase him. Yet some how deep down he was very nervous. Hotch was undoubtedly his best friend, and despite his serious nature Rossi knew all to well that, whether it was the lawyer, the profiler or the father in him, he could turn any situation to his advantage.

"I volunteered you to help on Monday." Hotch handed the documents over that he'd printed, confirming Rossi's tour groups and dates and times.

"Oh.. Aaron you didn't?!" Rossi looked suitably terrified, coping with Jack was one thing. But all these kids?! Each group consisted of 20 children, ages ranging from 6 to 9 on the morning and 10 to 14 on the afternoon.

"What?" Morgan asked trying to see the paper, almost choking on his coffee when he realised what it was.

"That's right." Hotch folded his arms enjoying Rossi's discomfort. "Monday you will spend the day taking the children's tour groups round the building, and giving them the benefit of your incredible wisdom and obviously talents with children."

"But Aaron that was.. different!"

"Manipulating my son against me.. Take's some skills. It'll be nice for us to see more." Hotch flashed a smile. The team by now was in fits of laughter, The very notion of Rossi running round these children all day was too funny for them to hold back.

Rossi's mouth opened and closed a few times, words not coming out. He shook his head allowing himself to smile slightly.

"Well played Hotchner, well-played..." He chuckled despite his horror.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold Dave." Hotch turned and headed back to his office. "I'll look forward to hearing how you got on."

"I hate you Hotchner." Rossi shook his head, he could cope with the worst that society had to offer in this job. But Children?!

"I know." Hotch called over his shoulder as he vanished into his office smiling. He knew Rossi would take it in the manner it was intended.

"What you going to do?" Blake asked having managed to calm her laughter.

"I don't know.. Maybe take up skiing and break an ankle to get out of it?* He arched an eye brow letting the question hang open only for everyone gathered to shake their heads at the idea. "Failing that... I may have to borrow Jack to get some practice in." He groaned and left the chuckling team to go and hide in his own office. Resting his head on his desk in defeat.

"Lord, you know I always ask for a quiet Monday morning, but please god grant us a case on Monday!"


End file.
